Operation Recapturing Tokyo Arc
Tokyo Recapture Plan Arc is the forth story arc of Masou Gakuen HxH series. This arc primary focuses Ataraxia's plan in retaking Tokyo from AU while feuding against Vatlantis, whose goal is to retrieve Chidorigafuchi Aine, of who is somewhat relevant to their kingdom. While that is going on, the Hida Siblings (Kizuna and Reiri) also reunite with their missing mother Nayuta but as an enemy as she sided with Vatlantis for her extended research of the Hybrid Heart Core, which later to be revealed as an unknown artifact that originated from Vatlantis. Prologue Hida Family's Bitter Reunion After Brigit's defeat, KizunaKizuna have mixed feeling of anxiety and alertness after seeing Nayuta again due to a past where his mother abandoned him simply because he was considered as a "failure" in her research, and her research video-courtesy to Reiri and Kei- about her experimentation onto the Heart Hybrid Gear Core disregard her subject's life. Brigit's case of her Core's removal was one of its good example. and Hayuru While knowing Nayuta as the "inventor" of the Heart Hybrid Gear Core, what triggered Hayuru 's anger towards Nayuta was she (presumably) allied herself for AU/Vatlantis that was responsible for the mass destruction on Earth 15 years ago. are surprised to see Nayuta at one of AU fleet ships. In their reunion, Kizuna confronts his mother and asks her about her research video he watched and what happened to Brigit, to which Nayuta nonchalantly replies his question as her confirmation while reveals her "satisfaction" by her research's outcome, something angers Kizuna as he laments his mother's "experimentation" disregards on Brigit's "death". Hayuru tells Kizuna to return to Ataraxia with the fallen Brigit and safeguarding Professor Hakase while she rushes for Nayuta, only to be rescued by Kizuna-who defies her orders- moment before Valdy (Nayuta's bodyguard) could deliver a blow to herDespite her timid and gentle demeanor, Valdy wasn't a pushover as she is capable to punch through her victim and remove their core without even inflicting her victim's injury, with Brigit as an example. Hadn't Kizuna rescued her via instinct Hayuru could have become Valdy's victim.. While yearns to asks her more questions, Kizuna urges Nayuta return to Ataraxia with him but the latter refuses because of her "unfinished research". ReiriFor Reiri's case, unlike Kizuna who wanted to find out Nayuta's motives behind his abandonment, she resented her mother for her negligence towards both Kizuna and herself because she focused onto her research over her children. Therefore, Reiri refused to acknowledged her mother as a parent and has been antagonized against her ever since., via an intercom, berates Nayuta while demands her to explain her allegiance with the enemy, only to be provoked by her mother as an "idiot" for not understanding her meaning of her works. Enraged, Reiri orders Kizuna to apprehend Nayuta but, because of his previous battle against Gravel, Kizuna is severely weaken and his powers also disappear, opts Hayuru immediately supports him. Before Nayuta's and Valdy's departure via the Entrance, Kizuna asks her regards of method to save everyone by stopping their Hybrid Count,to which she replies that he-along with Aine-will going to Tokyo for more answers as she have something "interesting" to show them. Ragrus, the Vatlantis Imperial Guard Suddenly, the Entrance reopen that opts Kizuna's and Hayuru's shock while learn from Aine that the seal is destroyed. However, they both are narrowly being attacked by a giant fist who later belonged to Ragrus, another Vatlantis female Imperial Guards who proclaims herself to be more superior than her fellow Vatlantis warriors (such as Valdy, Gravel and Aldea). As Ragrus picks up a defeated Gravel while searching for Aldea via her radar, Hayuru rushes towards her and attacks her by cutting her arm that holds Gravel, only for Ragrus to (barely) notices the attack, grabbing Hayuru's sword and toss her away, opts Kizuna to catch her but being caught up by an explosion. This irritates Ragrus as she walks towards Kizuna and Hayuru and trying to kill them. Using Hayuru's window, Kizuna orders all members to retreat and despite Hayuru claims that they made that far, Kizuna retorts that it is his order and he cannot afford to lose everyone, opts Hayuru to comply and retreat along with the others. Seemly "disappointed" over their escape that she view as an act of cowardice. which she assumed to be afraid from him, Ragrus continue to find Aldea at the ruined city while hoping to be praised by her supervisor Captain Zelsione. Plot Vatlantis Install Tokyo Recapture Operation Aine Aine, Vatlantis Empire's Lost Princess As Aine snaps back to her senses while activating Zeros, Zel, who is then realizes that Aine is using her Forbidden Armament, attempts to attack Aine with her weapon. The attack however not only ineffective against Zeros's shield and also makes the weapon disappear, but also stripping both Kizuna's Hybrid Gear and Zel's Magic Armor as well. Whilst surviving Zeros's power's new power, Zel is horrified to see the light's effect that also free her victims from her mind control and eliminating the AU fleet altogether. Initially refuse to believe such phenomenal, Zel eventually reach to Aine and cried in tears as if she has witnessing a miracle. Meanwhile, Kizuna, Yurisia and Hayuru, who are now being recovered from their consciousness-immediately the scene. When the girls asks Kizuna what was going on, Kizuna's only reply is that even he doesn't know while looking at Aine and Zel. To the trio's dumbfounded shock, the now defeated Vatlantis Imperial Officer-who kneels before Aine-reveals her real identity as the lost Vatlantis Imperial Princess Aines Synclavia. Characters Major characters *Hida Kizuna *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Yurisia Farandole *Himekawa Hayuru *Silkcut Silvia *Hida Reiri *Hida Nayuta *Ragrus *Zelsione *Valdy Supporting Characters *Shikina Kei *Gravel *Aldea *Brigit Cameo Characters *Grace Synclavia (Anime Exclusive) Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' *Some part of the Hida Family's Bitter Reunion is altered despite the conversation between Nayuta and her children doesn't changed. **While she was physically present at AU Fleet Ship in the Light Novel, Nayuta instead appears as Hologram Image as her message to Amaterasu, especially towards Kizuna and Aine. **Aine and Yurishia are also present during Hida Family's short-lived reunion. **Instead of Hayuru, Aine teams up with Kizuna in their brief battle against Ragrus before retreat. *Some anime exclusive scenes are also added in this arc, especially the aftermath of the Battle of Tokyo. **Nayuta and Valdy watches the battle's aftermath from afar as the former not only proud of Aine, but also mentioning her research's next phase. **Instead of Zel, whose fate is unknown after being defeated by Climax-Hybrid awaken Aine, Grace would be the one to greet Amaterasu.Anime Episode 12 Story Impact *Hida Family's short-lived yet bitter reunion is featured in this arc where Nayuta vaguely explains the nature of her Heart Hybrid research , which ultimately led to Ataraxia's longtime struggles against the AU invaders, as well it's recent feud against Vatlantis. While her allegiance with Vatlantis further deteriorate the family's already strained relationship, it doesn't stops her plot to proceed her research. **Until his confrontation with Nayuta in Tokyo, unlike Reiri, Kizuna has been wondering his mother's motives With his dream served as a flashback, all Kizuna ever wished was to make his mother proud, regardless how obsessive Nayuta towards her research. behind her research while attempts to save everyone from their imminent demise from their Hybrid Heart Core's destruction, despite being traumatized by Nayuta's abandonment and after watching her research video. *While it is mentioned by Aldea and Gravel during their battle on Earth, Vatlantis is officially introduced as a rival faction/kingdom from another world whose motive is to conquer Earth, which is called as "Lemuria" The names itself is spoken in Vatlantis language.by its people. Aside from the two, more Vatlantis warriors are also introduced in this arc, **Valdy is served as Nayuta's bodyguard and behind her meekness personality, she possesses a dangerous ability that remove a user's Hybrid Heart Gear Core effortlessly. **Ragrus is one of Vatlantis Imperial Guards who possesses a haughty tendency in looking down at her enemies and those who aren't privileged as herself and other high-ranking Vatlantis officers, even towards other Vatlantis warriors such as Aldea and Gravel. **Zelsione is the Leader of the Vatlantis Imperial Guard who specializes in controlling her opponents' mind to do her bidding. From torturing Gravel to defeating Masters and Amaterasu (barring Kizuna and Aine), Zel is proven to be a tough opponent Kizuna and Aine ever confronted before her eventual defeat by the Climax Hybrid awaken Aine. *The wake of Battle of Tokyo itself bring significant event of the series, specifically for Aine whose real identity is revealed as Aines Synclavia, the rumored lost Princess of the Vatlantis Empire. **For Zel, being bested by her opponents (Kizuna and Aine) outside Vatlantis-especially the former is the only male warrior nearly matches against her-is considered as her humiliation, to the point she resorted to manipulate Aine to kill Kizuna in her place. However, Aine manages to break free from her mind control and subjugated her via Climax Hybrid, Zel reluctantly views her to be a "miracle" instead. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References }} Category:Story Arc